Duty Bound, In Love and War
by angrbodagiantess
Summary: Thor and Loki have been captured by the dark elves. Pre-Thor. Drama, bromance, Loki-whump, h/c, fluff. Not related to TDW.


**A/N: This technically takes place in the same continuity as _This Battle, Won_ but they have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Still, if you'd like to know, this takes place decades _before_ that one, but less than a century. I'm using my headcanon that Asgardians age _physically_ at the same rate as humans but take centuries to mature psychologically.**

**"Dokkalfar" = dark elves because "Svartalfar" is often synonymous with the dwarves in some places. No idea about the film or comic books. **

******_Tags_: protective Thor, Loki-whump, Thor-whump (mostly by proxy to Loki), **drama, brofluff, h/c

**_Rated T for_: torture (nothing very bad, typical PG-13 movie stuff), some violence, possibly trigger-y stuff I think most people can handle, it's subtle (if you'd still like to know beforehand, the tags on AO3 give it away, you can check there).**

**(As a side note, sorry to everyone who's waiting for a new update for _Pray for Rain_! I haven't forgotten the story, I just have a serious case of writer's block, combined with bad timing between when I have the time to write and when I actually _feel_ like writing. It's a really bad combination, lol. Still, I hope you can enjoy this in the meantime! *Holds up hopefully placating fic and slowly backs away*)**

* * *

**_Duty Bound, In Love and War_**

Another blow struck as Thor's head whipped to the side. He smiled at them and raised a brow. "Is that the best you can do?" He braced for the next blow and his head barely turned. He nearly rolled his eyes, but managed not to when another fist flew at his face. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Apparently, yes," he stated flatly, just as another hit followed.

His wrists were bound in chains- no doubt taken from the dwarves given that he couldn't break them -and he was surrounded by dark elves and therefore couldn't escape, but if their intention was simply to _beat_ him until he complied... Well, at least Thor wouldn't be _completely_ bored. He was hoping for an adventure or two but having an afternoon with Dokkalfar trying their best to interrogate him could be fun as well. Not as _much_ fun, but it was something to occupy him.

Another hit struck.

Thor groaned, but in annoyance. He shifted in his seat, and heard his wrists clank behind his back. _Couldn't they at least give me a more comfortable chair?_ And a moment later he said it aloud, which earned him a few more blows to the face. He laughed. Perhaps he had learned more from his brother's silver tongue than he should have.

Thoughts of his brother drew his gaze to the second prince. They had both been captured and, to Thor's relief, Loki had kept his eyes low and remained as unassuming as possible ever since chains were first clasped on them. The trickster was on his knees in one corner of the tent, only one dark elf standing guard over him. The elf's hand rested comfortably on the second prince, and for some reason it made Thor angry- he wasn't even sure why.

"_Where_," continued the elf above Thor, "is your army? We know the Asgardians are somewhere in the mountains, so _where_?!"

Thor snorted a laugh. "Why should I tell you again, _elf_? I've already given you my answer." And perhaps Thor shouldn't antagonize them, but it was just too much fun to have something to _do_ after all that waiting around in the forest.

"Where are they?"

"I already told you-"

"You are lying."

Thor rolled his eyes. "My brother is known for that, I am not."

The dark elf's mouth quirked, almost a smile. "Given reason, anyone can lie."

"True," returned Thor, sighing, "but in this case, I am not." He was becoming bored again, couldn't the elf try a different tactic?

Unfortunately, the next moment, he did. Another dark elf strode in through the slit in the tent's door, something in his hand. He handed it to his commander and stepped back, but did not leave.

The commander of the elves kept his back to Thor as he fiddled with whatever it was, then turned around slowly, as if that would intimidate Thor. The prince almost laughed at what it was.

"Finally!" Thor exclaimed with a smile, but almost regretted it when he hit him. Now his face really _did_ hurt.

The elf adjusted the metal knuckles on his fingers, the spikes protruding from them menacing but not enough to even give Thor pause.

As Thor's smile returned, he said, "That was a good hit, but maybe you could try harder next time-"

The next hit jarred Thor a little, he tweaked his jaw as he turned back, although his smile barely dimmed.

The elf smirked. "Was that better?" he said, then hit him again. Then again, and again.

Thor caught movement in the corner of his eye between the blows and saw that Loki was squirming. Well that wouldn't do. He didn't want the younger drawing any attention to himself if Thor could help it. So far the elves seemed content to ignore him, and that was good.

So Thor smiled through bloodied teeth. "Is that of dwarven make as well?" he asked, sounding conversational.

Another blow struck. "Where are they?"

"I know you elves are adept at metal-crafting, as well-"

"Tell me where your army is camped."

A backhand this time. It stung but Thor wasn't deterred. "_Are_ there still dwarves in this land? Or have you killed them, too?"

The elf growled and grabbed the prince by the throat. "_Answer me, now!_"

Thor was laughing so hard now, he couldn't stop himself. His face was bleeding- as faces always bled heavily -but it was more annoying than anything. Still, he might bruise a little. Thor stopped laughing long enough to look into the dark elf's eyes as his throat remained in his grip. "Why don't you try a different question, dark elf? I grow tired of this one."

With a harsh backhand the elf let go of Thor, baring his teeth, but a moment later he stepped back, almost calm again. "Another question..." he murmured, as if to himself. "Perhaps I should take your advice, _prince_."

And just as the elf's gaze slipped slowly to Loki's, Thor froze. He didn't dare react, though.

"Well," said the commander, suddenly so cool again, "I had hoped to avoid this, but you leave me no choice."

Thor growled as the elf grabbed Loki by his arm and roughly pulled him forward. Surprised by the suddenness, the younger prince was dragged along, unable to stand properly.

"Don't you dare!" screamed Thor. He knew he shouldn't react in such panic, but he couldn't help it. Of course, somewhere at the back of his mind he knew this was a likely scenario, but he hadn't allowed himself to think on it. Loki was ever in the background, unassuming as if he melted into the shadows themselves. It might have been foolish to hope the elves had forgotten about him, but Thor's mind couldn't help but cling to it.

A chair was brought up for Loki as well as he was shoved into it, his bound arms behind the back. He still kept his head down, his entire frame trying to shrink into itself at the harsh treatment.

"He's just a boy!" Thor yelled. "Have you no honor?"

The elf chuckled as he rested a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Honor? What should we care about honor? And...'boy'? He looks fully grown to me." He eyed the younger prince, as if he wasn't sure about that. Still, he clearly wouldn't have cared either way.

Thor sat up straighter, as if even that might draw him closer to his little brother. "Do you think I would bring my younger brother, who hasn't even reached _one hundred_, to a field of battle on another realm? He isn't even allowed to fight, at this age," added Thor.

"And you could be lying," responded the elf, turning to Thor with slight amusement. "Again."

"I'm not lying, look at him!" he nodded toward Loki, although he was loathe to draw attention back to him.

"I am," said the commander, looking to the youngest prince, "and all I see is an Asgardian who invaded _our_ lands without cause." He bent down and lifted Loki's chin. Wide green eyes stared back, and Thor felt a surge of pride at his brother managing a defiant look, even if it was otherwise obvious he was frightened. "So, little prince," said the elf in low tones, "is your brother telling us the truth, hm? Or is he a liar, like so many name his younger brother?"

Loki stared, eyes unblinking. There was a long pause before he answered; Thor wondered if he was gathering his courage or thinking of which words to say. "He is not lying." His words were quiet, almost whispered, but strong.

The elf smiled, then straightened, his hands clasped behind his back. "We'll see if that holds true soon enough."

Loki's eyes met Thor's; they both knew what that meant.

.

"Let him go!" yelled Thor when the elf commander grabbed a handful of Loki's hair, jerking his head back. The younger prince winced but did little else, his eyes boring into the elf's.

The commander chuckled. "If it takes so little to get your brother protesting," he said to Loki, "then I imagine we won't have to endure this ridiculousness much longer." He leaned close to Loki but his eyes moved to Thor. A dagger, which seemed to come out of nowhere, was suddenly against Loki's exposed throat. His night-dark eyes remained on Thor. "Should we get this over with now, _your highness_? Perhaps your tongue would speak more freely if you didn't have to worry over your brother?"

Thor's chair moaned as he struggled to get free as three elves came to hold him down. "Do so," hissed Thor through clenched teeth, "and there will be no power in all the realms to keep me from breaking these chains and killing every one of you, I _swear_ on the names of my ancestors." His eyes must have shown something other than the fear Thor now felt since the commander lowered the weapon, even if he didn't let Loki go.

The elf looked to Loki, eyes almost kind. His next words were soft, yet somehow unnerving. "He's your protector, isn't he?" His harsh grip on the trickster belied his gentle tone. "Of course he is, he's your elder brother. All his life he's looked after you... and now," his gaze moved to Thor, "now he can do nothing to stop what's to come."

The backhand came so suddenly across Loki's cheek, Thor flinched. The younger's yelp was more surprised than anything, but Thor still felt his heart clench at the sound.

"Stop," Thor ordered.

"You want me to stop now?" said the elf. "But I've barely begun."

"Yes, stop."

The elf looked almost bored. "Then tell me and it can stop before anything more happens to him."

The look Loki gave Thor gave him pause. Was he...angry? Fear and anger mixed, perhaps, but the look said everything Loki wanted him to know: _I can take this_. And in his own look Thor answered: _perhaps you can, but I might not be able to_.

A second backhand made Loki shut his eyes tight, but he again did nothing, said nothing. Thor squirmed in his chair, unable to hide his distress.

"Speak now, prince," said the elf as he struck Loki again, "before I'm forced to go further."

"You're a coward," Thor grit out through clenched jaw. The elf turned to him, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Oh? How so?"

"You'd resort to torturing a child to get what you want. No Asgardian would ever-"

"And yet again we show our differences, son of Odin," interrupted the elf. He glanced back at Loki. "Well, perhaps not so different." He ran a hand through Loki's hair and Thor struggled in his seat. "We do not harm children," said the elf in a quiet tone. "But you are not _children_ in our eyes, dear princes."

A blow to Loki's midsection had him gasping as he bent over. Thor once again tried to escape, albeit unsuccessfully.

Clearly their cultures were very different, at least in regards to _when_ someone matured. Loki and Thor both would be considered "children" to their elders until they reached at least one thousand years, although, officially, reaching one hundred was the cut-off point for childhood. The Aesir matured physically by at least twenty, sometimes a little later, but their minds took quite a bit longer to reach full maturity.

Thor glared at the elf. "I don't know how many more times I can say it, elf. There _is_ no army in the mountains, not there, not _anywhere_ on this wretched realm."

The elf, to Thor's relief, stepped away from Loki. "Then why are you here? Asgard's princes wandering the wilds, all alone, with nothing but their own skins to protect them? Why, I thought the rumors of the All-father's negligence were nothing but. Clearly I was wrong," he smirked.

Thor sighed, looking down. He had been trying to avoid telling him that they had disobeyed their father and come to Svartalfheim looking for a fabled weapon in the dark woods, although he supposed there wasn't much choice now. So he swallowed his pride and told the Dokkalfar commander the tale, that they were just two "children"- as the elders would say -simply playing in another realm. Nothing more.

The elf laughed outright, then settled and turned to Thor, "And you expect me to believe that? You still insist that you're too young for this treatment and yet I've never seen any take hits as well as you. You are _men_, my dear prince, not _boys_, no matter what you say. But you've distracted me long enough," he lifted his chin. "I know you are lying; there _is_ something amiss in the mountains to the east and you and your brother's appearance point to the most likely answer. Now," he stepped once toward Thor, "I will ask you _one last time_." He leaned in and spoke slowly, enunciating every word: "_Where is your army?_"

Thor frowned, in desperation, his head bowing in resignation. He had _tried_, tried to tell the truth and still it wasn't enough. The elf took it for something completely different, though.

"_Fine_," the commander hissed through his teeth.

He turned to Loki with such an anger Thor worried he might bring out the dagger again, but instead he ripped Loki out of his chair by his throat and threw him to the ground in front of Thor. Loki remained bent over, knees curled under him. His wide eyes on Thor made the first prince pull tightly on his chains.

"What are you going to do?" Thor asked, worry growing.

"If you will not tell me the truth," said the elf as he walked to a table nearby, "then I will force it out of you." He grabbed something there and returned to Loki. Then, to both princes' surprise he pulled back his arm and struck Loki across the back with a long, decorated stick.

Loki cried out as Thor screamed, "_Stop!_"

"I won't stop," growled the commander, "not until you're _screaming to me what I wish to know!_"

He struck Loki again and again as the second prince attempted to get away, although there was nowhere to go.

"Stop this!" Thor cried again, his chair moving but not enough to break, the three elves grabbing at his limbs and torso to hold him.

Loki curled up further and turned this way and that, trying to prevent hits in the same place as the Dokkalf continued striking him mercilessly. He protected his head the most, bending it down, but couldn't prevent the blows to his back and legs as he cried out with each mark.

"_Stop_!" Thor shouted again. "I've told you the truth! I swear it!" But it didn't seem to deter the commander any.

By the time the elf leader tired Loki was curled up, bleeding and sobbing, still trying to protect his head. The elf's hand on the instrument was tight, shaking even, as he breathed hard through mouth and nose. "Stubborn fool!" the elf raged, looking to Thor. "Will you force me to go further?!"

Thor looked pleadingly at him, although he couldn't help the rage that seeped from his every pore, vowing with every breath that he would rip this Dokkalf apart- limb by limb and watch him die on the cold ground. This he promised with everything in him, even while his eyes begged. He wanted to say something, _anything_ to get the elf to stop, but it was useless. It wouldn't matter, he knew, the commander was convinced there were enemies in the mountains and Thor would never be able to convince him otherwise.

He lowered his eyes to his trembling brother. If only he could get out of these confounded shackles! He could beat every single one of these elves, and more, if he were free. Perhaps that was youthful arrogance talking, but Thor didn't care; he was angry enough to kill an entire army right now.

The commander straightened up, then to both princes' relief, threw the instrument to the table with a huff. He next signaled his men to pick up Loki and place him back into his chair.

Loki shook terribly and cried silently, wincing and jerking at every movement, head bowed low. Thor realized that his own tears were forming behind his eyes, but he was determined to keep his face dry- for his brother. He needed to be strong for him; it seemed so important right now.

Then, to Thor's surprise, the commander ordered his men out of the tent. He blinked, baffled, and saw that Loki, too, was confused. The eight or so elves in the tent- not including the commander himself -left the tent without a word.

Thor frowned at the commander, who snorted lightly. "My men are loyal," he said, "but there are some things soldiers should never see, especially when it comes to their leaders." His tone was light, as if making conversation with a fellow general. Thor hadn't been given _that_ honor yet, although perhaps soon...

His words, however, made the elder prince very nervous. What did he mean?

Loki shrunk into himself as best he could when the elf approached. His steps were slow, deliberate. Thor didn't know what to think.

He placed a hand, lightly, on the back of Loki's neck, then used the other to gently lift the trickster's face with a finger on his chin. "Your brother should reconsider telling me the truth," he said to Loki, voice low and deep. Tears fell from Loki's face when he blinked. "We cannot afford to be taken by surprise," he continued in a murmur, as if to himself. "Not again." His eyes stared intently, but not at Loki. "There's nothing I would not do for my people."

Thor didn't understand his meaning. He stared at the elf, trying to figure out what he should try. The others were gone, that was good, but this move was unexpected, and the commander's new demeanor was, well...almost terrifying. Thor's hackles stood on end as he watched him.

The hand at Loki's nape moved and ran once through his raven hair, then a second time, almost affectionately. Thor bristled at the move, uncertain what the elf's purpose was. Loki looked worried as well, although he didn't look any _more_ terrified than he already was. The hand still holding Loki's chin stroked the side of his face next, and Thor could hear Loki breathe harshly, in and out through his nose.

"I am sorry," said the elf, "that I must do this." His eyes seemed to glaze over, distant, as if he saw some faraway battlefield. "You are far too young for war..."

The small whimper that escaped Loki snapped Thor from his stupor. He jerked up and set his jaw, determination rekindled. "Step away from him," Thor growled.

The elf ignored him. He whispered something into Loki's ear, then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him harshly from the chair.

"What are you going to do?" Thor asked, his accusatory tone wavering.

Again, the elf ignored him.

"Stop," Thor pulled at his chains.

He dropped Loki on the hard ground.

"Stop this..."

The wide eyes of the trickster made Thor pull on his chains until he bled.

"Stop, _please_." Thor forced himself not to shut his eyes, although Loki did, to his relief.

The dark elf remained standing over Loki, breathing hard, frame rigid as a tree. Thor wondered at the look in his eyes; was he angry and determined, or steeling himself? Thor couldn't tell.

Loki flinched when the elf leaned over him, a hand on his arm again, but just then the flap of the tent's door opened. "Sir," said a Dokkalf soldier.

The commander straightened again, then looked back. "What is it?" His tone wasn't angry, as Thor had expected, but flat.

"My apologies for interrupting, but we have news. It's urgent."

At this, the elf leader turned to Loki, then to Thor, then hissed under his breath and stalked out, leaving the two alone.

Both princes sighed in relief when the elves were gone. There were still guards outside, they knew, but whatever had been about to happen was delayed, at the very least.

"Loki..." Thor tried to stand, to go to him, but the back of the chair was too high and the angle awkward to attempt it- at least for the moment. "Brother, are you alright?"

Loki shook his head, his head laying against the ground. He swallowed as his lips quivered. "No, I-I'm not _alright_, Thor. I..." His eyes shut and he said nothing further. That was worrying. Despite Loki's quietness around people he wasn't comfortable with, he was always talkative around Thor and people he knew well- too much so, in fact. The mortals had even tried kicking him off Midgard once because he wouldn't _shut up_.

"We have to get out of here," Thor said, and expected Loki to make a jest about him stating the obvious, but he said nothing as he nodded in answer. "Can you...move?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded.

"Can you walk?" Thor tried next.

A pause. "I don't know." Loki looked down at himself, wincing. "I...I don't know," he repeated.

"It doesn't matter," stated Thor. "I'll help you once we are free- eh." He looked around, trying to formulate a plan. "Can you help me tip my chair over?"

"Thor," Loki interrupted, looking to him. He strained to keep his head upright, but he had Thor's full attention for it. "Will you listen to me?"

Thor frowned.

"I'm sure you'd love nothing more than to tear into these elves with your bare hands, running blindly forward, but..."

Thor almost smiled. His brother, always the scheming trickster before anything else. He nodded.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Loki ached all over, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Thor had taken a beating, too, hadn't he? Of course...he didn't exactly look like it, even after the dark elf had used spiked-knuckles on him.

He didn't know if this would work, but they had to try.

He lay quietly on the ground for a moment, gathering his nerve. Then, as he was meant to, he made a sound. It was a small sound, but enough to get the attention of any guards that might be outside. One Dokkalf soldier peeked his head in, and the way his eyes widened almost made Loki laugh.

"What?!" the elf moved inside, then rushed over to Thor- or what was _truly_ Thor but instead now looked like his elven commander. "Sir! How-?!" he trailed off as he eyed the illusion cast over Thor, of his commander gagged, bound the same way Thor was. His hands trembled as he dug out the keys to the cuffs.

Loki clenched his eyes shut and used every ounce of magical strength he could muster to maintain the illusion. He could barely breathe and his body cried out for him to stop exerting himself, but he couldn't! Not until Thor was free.

To his dismay, a second elf peeked his head in. "What in the realms are you doing?!" cried the second. "The other one's a sorcerer- a trickster, you fool!"

But it was too late, Thor was free. Loki couldn't see it, as his eyes remained closed, but he knew it when he heard the _snap_ of bone, then a gurgling sound near the door.

Thor's heavy boot-steps headed toward him next. "Brother," Thor murmured, helping him up. He smiled when Loki's eyes opened and the illusion fell. "I cannot believe it worked!" he whispered, although still loudly; it was still _Thor_, after all.

Loki snorted. "Thank you for your confidence."

A chuckle. "Normally I would never doubt you, but..." he trailed off. Thor kept his face passive but he gave a small wince. "Let's get out of here," he said instead, returning with the keys to Loki's shackles.

.

To Loki's annoyance, Thor had to all but carry him out the back of the tent, although at least he was still standing.

They had been blindfolded on the way here- which had amused Loki somewhat, given the protests that Thor had continued throughout their entire journey -so it wasn't until now that they saw how large the encampment was, or _how many_ Dokkalfar there were.

"Damn," Loki whispered as they both saw the valley stretched out before them, filled with what was probably thousands of dark elves. "They really are ready for war," he murmured, then winced when Thor squeezed him a little too tightly. He glared at the elder but he didn't seem to notice. "I don't think you can fight _that_ many elves, Thor, but," Thor finally looked at him, "you're welcome to try." He smiled innocently, if tiredly.

Thor rolled his eyes and watched the encamped Dokkalfar. "And I suppose you would cheer me on, hm, brother?"

"Of course. And I promise not to laugh when they inevitably capture you again."

"Oh? And where would you be during all this?"

"Escaping, naturally."

They smiled at each other as Thor shook his head, even as the heaviness of their circumstances weighed on them.

Thor grimaced, looking back at the tent. "Their commander will return soon. We must move-"

"And go where?" asked Loki, knowing it was always his duty to be the voice of reason, to point out the flaws in every plan- especially when they were _Thor's_.

A heavy sigh escaped the first prince. "I don't know. Can you cast more illusions over us, make us appear as they are?" Loki was surprised at the words; when had Thor become so ready to accept Loki's _cowardly_ tactics? To run and hide and use illusions to bypass the enemy instead of approaching them head-on?

The answer was all-too obvious and Loki didn't want to acknowledge it. He knew it was because of _Loki_ that Thor was reluctant to use his preferred tactics. Thor could probably make it, perhaps even defeat hundreds- if he didn't have the weight of his younger brother to carry and worry over.

"No...no I can't," Loki answered lowly. "My- I need my magic to heal, I don't have any to spare for illusions, and certainly not enough to maintain them for so long a time."

Thor thought for a moment, then said, "Could you maintain _one_ illusion?"

"Perhaps..." He eyed Thor suspiciously. "Why?"

The hand suddenly on the back of Loki's neck made him want to jerk away, but only because he knew what his brother's next words would be. "Loki," Thor said quietly, "you can cast an illusion over yourself, then escape without m-"

"What, no!" Loki tried to pull away, angry that Thor would even _suggest_ such a thing, never mind that he _knew_ that's what was coming. In truth, he knew he couldn't cast even one illusion, but the meaning behind Thor's words was obvious.

"Brother, we cannot _both_ escape. If you are not here I will not have to..." he grimaced at what his next words would be, and these words, too, Loki knew would come.

Still, he couldn't stop his frustration at his elder brother. "So, what? I'm to _leave_ you here, all because I make you _weak_? Because I'm such a _burden_ on the _mighty Thor_?" He glared at the elder, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He didn't care. "Well I'm sorry you have to contend with protecting your weaker, younger brother- that you must look after me at every step so I don't trip and fall on my own daggers-"

"Loki, stop," Thor pulled him closer with the hand still on his neck. "I never said anything of the sort-"

"But you've thought it!" Loki burst out, tears retracing his cheeks where they had fallen earlier. "I'm always a burden on you, aren't I?"

Thor's distress struck like needles into Loki, but he ignored it in favor of his own frustration. Thor pulled him close, an embrace not returned, and whispered into his ear. "No, brother, never. It's my duty to look after-"

"Oh your _duty_," Loki seethed, pushing him away as much as he could, although Thor refused to let him go. He suppressed a wince at the pain but couldn't help his trembling. "Your _responsibility_, is that it? A thing to take care of lest Mother and Father be angered that you broke your favorite toy."

The look of absolute bafflement on Thor's face made Loki reconsider his words. He didn't know why he was needling Thor right now, _right now_, when they should be escaping, but his emotions were bubbling to the surface and he couldn't stop them.

"Brother," Thor soothed, voice cracking. "Why...why would you say such a thing? You are not a..." he grimaced, unable to say the word. "I _love_ you- it is a duty borne of love, nothing more. Why must you complicate things so?"

An outcry from the tent behind them sent both brothers running, their argument forgotten for the moment.

A line of trees ahead would conceal them, but not for long; it was an obvious hiding place.

Thor all but carried Loki, then, when the younger's legs failed him, Thor scooped him up and _did_ carry him before they reached the treeline. Loki didn't protest, glad that they were at least out of sight. And when the sound of a horn filled the air, the two princes froze, certain that half the army would come running down toward them any moment. Another horn sounded, in the distance, then another.

"What is that?" asked Thor, looking about. Loki shook his head as they watched and waited.

Then, just as they expected, several Dokkalfar began running down toward them, from in and around the tent they had escaped.

"We must move," whispered Thor hurriedly, but before he could move to collect Loki, they saw the dark elf commander appear from within the tent and yell at his subordinates.

"Leave them!" he screamed. "We have more important matters. The horn sounds yonder, the battle awaits. The princes are of no consequence. Come!" The elves quickly left, along with their commander.

Loki could hardly believe his ears. _'Leave them'?_ They were their prisoners and they would escape. But a battle... If that was true then the elves would certainly have their hands full soon. But who could they be fighting?

They couldn't care less, though, since it would mean the majority of the encampment would be empty soon.

Thor smiled beside him. "The Norns smile on us, little brother," he said as he watched more and more elves leave, their pale armor gleaming in the sun.

Loki nodded but said nothing.

.

The Bifrost site was quite far off, but only by necessity. The Dokkalfar frequently cast enchantments on their land to prevent the Aesir from invading too easily with their rainbow bridge, something they learned to avoid long ago.

While Loki had _tried_ to keep up with Thor, he simply couldn't, given his injuries, so Thor carried him. Being beaten senseless was not something he had ever thought he'd have to endure, but he supposed it could have been worse. _Much worse..._

He tried to push the thought from his mind and allowed his head to fall on Thor's shoulder, too weary to be angry with the elder prince right now.

When they reached a vast field of ash-grass, and their trail became easier to navigate, Thor spoke quietly. "I am sorry, brother." His uncharacteristically mumbled voice made Loki lift his head, although he didn't respond. For a while there was silence, then Thor spoke again. "I have never thought of you as...as a burden, but..." Loki waited, listened. "But it _is_ my responsibility to look after you." He never raised his voice and his words had the air of regret so Loki remained silent. "I have _never_ implied that you are weak, and I never will."

Finally Loki looked up to him. "You've never had to, I know it's what you all think."

"'You all'?"

"Don't act like you don't know." Loki kept his voice calm as well, glad they could talk civilly for once. "They whisper it behind my back, but that's just worse, isn't it? They call themselves warriors and yet they cannot even say what's on their minds to my face." _Cowards_, he wanted to add, but didn't.

"That may be more my doing than theirs," Thor murmured, an apologetic look of shame crossing his features, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"What?" Loki asked, bemused.

Thor shrugged. "They _did_ use to say what they thought of you aloud, but..."

"But?"

Now Thor grimaced. "But I beat anyone who slandered your name. I couldn't help it," he shrugged again.

Loki raised a brow and lay his head back down. "That really wasn't helping, brother." But _of course_ that's what it was. He internally sighed; Thor couldn't allow anyone who shared his family name to be insulted in front of him. Typical. Still...

"I am sorry," Thor said a second time in as many minutes.

And suddenly, it seemed so _strange_, that Thor was apologizing for _defending_ Loki, for making certain others wouldn't hurt his feelings. Yes, Loki felt somewhat insulted that the elder wasn't allowing him to fight his own battles- and ones he could actually _win_ since it was with words -but he knew Thor well enough to know he did it out of love more than anything else. Why had he ever thought differently? Thor was not _complicated_; he was simple, too simple, sometimes, but that was one of the things Loki loved about him. _Predictable_, to a fault, and it made him easy to be around, made him...safe. He knew what could rile Thor up and what was needed to soothe him, almost like a beast. Loki rolled his eyes at himself. Earlier he was comparing himself to a toy, now he was comparing Thor to an animal. What was wrong with him today? Elves. Too many dealings with dark elves and enemies they had no business being anywhere near.

Loki sighed against Thor's shoulder. Then, he suddenly remembered Thor's apology. "I..." he started, suddenly feeling stupid. "I...accept your apology," he finished awkwardly.

He could feel Thor smiling. "Truly?"

"Oh don't make anything of it, Thor," Loki scolded playfully. "You're being ridiculous anyway. _Of course_ you would beat anyone who said...things about me, you're just..._you_."

"Exactly," Thor stated proudly.

"But don't think I'll approve of it from now on; I can fight my own battles." He knew Thor wouldn't listen, he said it anyway.

Thor pointedly rearranged Loki in his arms. "Clearly."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what? I've barely said anything-"

"It's your fault, you know."

Thor laughed, incredulous. "_My_ fault?"

"If you weren't such a stubborn, over-protective oaf of a big brother, none of this would have happened." Loki sniffed and sighed. This was...nice. Arguing like they always did, so familiar and comfortable.

"You are blaming _me_ for this?!"

"I don't know who else to blame-"

"The Dokkalfar! They're the ones who-"

"It's not my fault your reputation as an honest fool hadn't reached them, otherwise they would have believed you when you told the truth."

Thor growled to the sky in frustration, but their was humor laced in it, and the younger prince latched on to it. That was the Thor he knew and loved, the one he could always rely on. Predictable in love, life and war, and always, _always_ there when Loki lost his way.

And when Thor smiled down at him, brighter than the sun above, Loki didn't feel the need to suppress his own.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love some good ol' brotherly fluff? ;3 I can't believe I wrote this in such a short time. Hey, when those plot bunnies start gnawing on your head, you better get that fic out quick! But now my brain is missing some pieces. *sigh***

**Happy New Year, my fellow readers and writers, and I hope you've enjoyed this fic!**

_**Random A/N that you can ignore: **_**As far as that ending goes, I feel like I have an ongoing theme about young!Loki's regard toward Thor in a lot of my fics. Sort of an idealized version of Thor that, it being Thor, might not be _that_ far from the truth (which probably makes now-Loki despise him even more). But anyway, I think that Loki used to worship Thor to the point of idolizing him but that over the years that imagine shattered due to whatever circumstances we never get to see (except maybe in some fics?). I guess I find that transition fascinating, and I have to admit I find young, innocent, not-yet-bitter Loki a lot of fun to write, even if, in retrospect, it comes off as kinda sad.**


End file.
